Cuboy Academy
This is a series of fan-written stories about Nitrome characters. They in no way are trying to alter the original stories the characters came from. The series takes place in a high school setting. There is a cast of five main characters, but each story or 'episode' in the series actually focuses on one particular character from a Nitrome game, with the main characters interacting with those characters in some way. Also, this is in no way trying to copy Nitrome High School and is its own independent set of stories. After each 'episode', you can leave suggestions for the next story as to what Nitrome character it should focus on. These stories were written by Plasmaster. If you would like to collaborate or give him ideas aside from the central character of focus for the story, please leave a message for him on his talk page. Enjoy the 'show'! Cast of Main Characters This is the cast of main characters in the story. They interact with the character of focus and are in every 'story' or 'episode'. Blue in Rex209- Blue has a sarcastic streak, and hates being dragged around places by Rex209, he usually pretends not to care about other people's problems but deep down he truly does care. Rex209 has difficulty understanding human emotions and often looks to friends for explanations in such matters. Blue and Rex209 are two separate entities, but Blue can't speak English so Rex209 translates his words for him. Sometimes, though, Rex209 will speak on its own and perform actions of its own volition instead of Blue's. Kapowski- a bit nerdy, gets phenomenal grades, likes to read, has a crush on Lady Snow Fox, but is too shy to say anything. Blue is his best friend. Swindler- tough, sporty, the jock of the group, he is sneaky and tries to find the easy way out of most problems. He is supportive and often tries to encourage his friends in their goals; he is Licorice's boyfriend. Lady Snow Fox- cool and confident 24/7, she isn't too popular but she is okay with that; she is oblivious to Kapowski's crush on her and sees him as a friend; she is secretive, mostly in the fact that she is a secret agent in training. Licorice- extremely popular and self-centered, Licorice is Swindler's girlfriend; she is best friends with Lady Snow Fox but, like everyone else, is clueless about Snow's secret; Licorice is able to put aside her selfishness whenever her friends are in dire need of her help. Side Characters- These are side characters that appear in the show every now and then. Austin Carter- a student at BetterthanCuboy Academy, Austin is selfish and mischievous. Snow's missions are usually to stop Austin's shenanigans. Justin Bennet- a student at BetterthanCuboy Academy, Justin is Austin's sidekick, though usually Justin feels indifferent about Cuboy Academy and only helps Austin because he is his friend Professor- the science teacher Principal Nitrome Boss- a fat, angry man that yells a lot; he is the principal and gives out lots of detentions Monty- the director of the secret agent organization that Snow is a part of; he assigns all of Snow's missions Mail Bird- he delivers mail and messages to students around the school Hallbert- the school bully, he appears in several episodes, usually as an antagonist but other times just to read books (he is in book club) Setting The series takes place at Cuboy Academy, a high school that Nitrome characters attend. Nitrome Boss is the school's principal. Season 1 You can find Season One episodes here! Season 2 All of the Season Two episodes will be listed here. For now, there will be twenty episodes in a season, though this may change later. Also, I've decided to add a suggestion queue to better show you guys what order to expect your suggestions in, but I will still continue to fill your request ASAP, so have no fear! Currently in the queue: Roly Poly Episode One-Full of Hot Air "Um...please to show me way to, um...the Cuboy Academy?" the hot air balloon asked. His head was blue with white eyes and a pink mouth. Hanging from ropes was a brown basket in which he held his backpack and supplies. "Excuse me?" Austin replied. He was quite annoyed. His thoughts of his latest plan had been interrupted when this balloon had floated over to him and asked for directions. "Sorry, I am foreign exchange student from Balloon Land. I speak native Balloonese, my English not very good. Please to show me way to Cuboy Academy?" the balloon explained. "Oh, you're not from around here, huh?" Austin replied. "No, Balloon Land." Austin nodded. Suddenly, his phone rang. He answered it. He held up his hand to signal that he needed a moment. "Hello? Justin? Yeah, it's me. What? By a bus? That's awful! For six weeks? How are you going to help with my plan if you're on crutches? You're a vital part of my plan this time Justin, I need you to...yes, I know. Yeah. The orange goo pie was not my fault! Okay, partly mine, but...I understand. No, it's fine, I'll find someone else." Austin said, hanging up. He sighed heavily. "You have problem?" the Balloonese boy asked. "Yeah, I needed my friend to help me with this plan I have and...wait, you could help me!" "Me? Wow. I am so happy to have already made friend in new country! I will help you in any way I can. But first, I must get to the class. I don't want to be the late one on my first day." "All right, whatever. Just meet me behind Cuboy Academy during lunchtime and I'll give you the lowdown." "Um, okay, though I am not sure about that. I've never been good at the limbo because I float." "No, not that kind of lowdown, I meant, like...the details." "Oh, I am now understanding. Let us go, new friend!" "I mean, it isn't a date, it's just a group thing." Blue explained. "Uh huh." Swindler replied, dubious. "I'm serious! There is nothing going on between me and Sorbet!" "Riiiiiiiiight." "Hey guys, this is Hotair. He's a foreign exchange student from Balloon Land and I've been showing him around." Kapowski said, introducing them all. Kapowski pronounced the name like this: Hoe-tie-ear. "Pleased to make the meeting of you all." Hotair said. "He doesn't speak English too well. Hotair, this is Swindler, Licorice, Blue, Rex, and Snow." "Oh, I learned a little Balloonese in my foreign language class! Let me try saying some things." Snow said. She took a balloon out of her backpack and inflated it. She then made a series of sounds with it by hitting and stretching the rubber and releasing air out occasionally. Hotair replied with a similar series of sounds. "What did he say?" Licorice asked. "Um...I don't really know. I'm good at speaking it, but not so much at listening and translating it. Let me try responding." Snow replied. She made another ensemble of sound effects. Hotair suddenly began to well up with tears. He then flew off, crying. "Was it something I said?" "Austin? Are you here for the lowdown?" Hotair called. "Shhh! Someone might hear you!" Austin hissed, coming out from behind a dumpster. "There is no one else out here though." Hotair replied. "Hey, would you two boys mind opening that dumpster for me?" the janitor, a monkey in a yellow jumpsuit, asked. Austin thrust his hand out to emphasize his point. After opening the lid for the janitor, he left and the boys began conversing about Austin's plans. "Let me get your words straightened, you want me to fly above the school and drop ten pounds of smelly fish on the kids in the courtyard below?" Hotair inquired. "Yep." Austin responded. "I shall not! I do not want to be getting into the office of the principal on my first day!" "Wait! But it's, um...a tradition! Yes, a tradition, that the...new kid, that's you, drop fish into the courtyard to show respect to...the, um, the student council, yes. And the more smelly and heavy it is, um, the better chance you have of being accepted at school!" Austin lied, improvising. "Really? That is quite a strange tradition." "Yeah, but it's true, Cuboy Academy has been doing that since it opened." "Very well then, I shall participate in the dropping of fish to be accepted at my new school." "Great! Let's start loading you up." "I feel so bad! I didn't mean to hurt his feelings!" Snow said. She and the rest of the group had decided to eat outside in the courtyard on that sunny day. "What did you say?" Swindler asked. "I was trying to ask him to speak more clearly, but it may have come out as an insult to his mother." "That's not so bad, people around here insult each other's moms all the time. Hey Blue, your mama's so green, that people pick her when they're looking for four-leaf clovers!" "And your mama's so short that when she goes grocery shopping, she needs help reaching items on the first shelf!" Blue replied. "See? We do it all the time." "Yes, but in Balloon Land, mothers are greatly appreciated and are held in great honor in their society. To insult a balloon's mother, is to bring a thousand curses upon your family and all of your descendants for ten generations." Snow explained. "Dang, that's heavy." Blue said. "Why don't you just apologize to Hotair?" Kapowski asked. "Once you insult a balloon's mother, you are to be shunned by the one you insulted and never spoken to again." Snow said. "I'll tell him you're sorry." "I don't know if that will work. Remember Mr. Protagonist's whole 'sincere apologies' speech? It was literally like, three episodes ago." Swindler said. They all looked at him in surprise. "What, like I've never broken the fourth wall before?" "Hey, what's that, up in the sky?" Licorice asked. "It's a bird!" Blue said. "It's a plane." Rex209 stated. "It's a taco!" Kapowski cried. "I know how weird that sounds, but I've seen flying tacos before. They'll dive bomb you in the face when you least expect it, but they sure do taste good." "Yeah, it was a flying taco, definitely not one that I threw at you..." Swindler said. "Wait, that's Hotair! What is he doing?" Snow questioned. "Are you sure about this?" Hotair asked through the earpiece Austin had given him. "Definitely, you'll be the talk of the school for weeks!" Austin replied. "Well, if you are saying so..." Hotair began to drop the fish. "What is this, fish? Hotair must be getting back at me for what I said earlier!" Snow said. "Look out!" Blue called, running away as a pile of fish rained down where he had been just seconds before. "Hotair! What are you doing?" Kapowski called. "Kapowski? Oh boy! I am so glad you are here to see me participate in your school's tradition!" Hotair replied. "Tradition? There's no tradition of dropping fish on the school!" "But my friend Austin told me of the tradition!" "Austin is a trouble maker! You can't trust him!" Snow shouted. "I am doing the shunning of you! I can not hear you!" "He still hasn't forgiven me! What do I have to do to--" Snow was interrupted when she slipped on a fish and landed in a nearby trash can. She climbed out, covered in trash. Hotair began to laugh. "Okay Snow, I forgive you now!" he called. "What?" she replied. "Huh, according to this textbook, the only way to apologize for an insult like that is to carry out an act of public humiliation on yourself in the presence of the one you insulted." Kapowski explained. "Oh, okay. Hotair, Austin has been trying to take down the academy all year! He's pulled stunts like this all the time! You can't trust him!" Snow called. "I can not be trusting of Austin? But he is my first friend in this country...why would he...I understand now." Hotair began to fly away. "Where is he going?" Swindler asked. "My guess is Austin is nearby." Snow said. "Hotair? What are you doing? Are you out of fish already?" Austin asked through the microphone. "I'm about to be running out!" Hotair replied. Austin looked up. "Oh boy, there's something fishy about this..." he said as the fish rained down on him. ~Thanks to AC4E for her suggestion! Episode Two-Caught Green-Handed Professor woke up in a dark room, tied to a chair. "Good, you're finally awake." a voice said. "Whoever you are, you'll never get away with this!" Professor shouted into the darkness. There was no reply. Only evil laughter. "Myehehehehehehehe!" "Hey, have you seen Professor today?" Snow asked. "No, I haven't. We probably have a substitute today." Licorice replied. "Well that's a bit strange, don't you think? Professor never misses class on Forensics Friday!" "He's probably just sick or something." "Yeah, you're probably right." "Hey guys!" Blue greeted as the boys joined the two girls in the hallway. "Hi Blue. How's it going?" "Well, I'm actually a little angry." "What for?" Licorice asked. "Well, there's this new guy in my robotics club. He's a giant blob of green goo that is shaped exactly like Rex." "That's a bit strange..." "Yeah, and he's really annoying too. He's always looking over my shoulder and going through my blueprints...the worst part about him is the impersonations he does. His Nitrome Boss impression is actually pretty good...but I'm still mad!" "Just because he's a green enzyme?" "No, because he won't stay out of my business! I don't trust him..." "I've met him, and he's not so bad. His Jack Frost imitation is dead on!" Kapowski added. "Whatever, let's go. Science class is starting." "Whoa! What happened in here?" Swindler asked. The classroom had been demolished, as if a struggle had gone on in there. "We're not sure. We think it has something to do with Professor's disappearance." Taki reported. "Do you think he's been kidnapped?" Snow asked. "We don't have any of the details yet. But, while we scour the classroom for clues, your class has been moved to the library." "Oh, okay, thanks." The group began to make their way to the library. "I can't take it! My dad has gone missing and we're not going to do anything about it?" Blue asked. "Sorry, Blue, but I think we should leave it to Taki and the police." Kapowski said. "Well Rex and I aren't going to stand by while my dad is missing. Let's go Rex." "Blue, get back here! You'll be late for class!" Kapowski sighed. "Okay, let's go on our lunch break now." Taki said. "But we haven't even started searching for clues yet!" an officer protested. "Are you kidding? It's Fried Chicken Friday at the cafeteria!" "Ooh, let's go!" Taki and the officers left the science lab. Blue and Rex secretly slipped inside. "They haven't started searching yet, so we should be able to find any clues untouched." Blue said. "Rex, begin scan of the proximity." Rex beeped. "Scan of proximity, clear. I have detected some slimy substances in the corner of the room." "Hey, this stuff is...green enzyme! I'll bet that new robotics club member has something to do with this...come to think of it, I've never even seen him around the school before. There's definitely something weird going on." "You're right. Your habit of sticking your nose where it does not belong is quite weird." a voice said. The green Rex-like form came into the room. "You...what have you done with Professor?" Blue demanded. "Don't worry about him. We don't mean to hurt him, only keep him out of the way." the green blob replied. "We? Who is we?" "Me and my little friend!" the blob responded, firing a green bullet-like blob at them. Rex blasted the projectile out of the air with her proton cannon and then charged forward. "Oh no!" the blob shouted. Rex's foot slammed down on him, pressing him into the ground. "Where is the Professor?" she asked. "Like I'd ever tell you!" the blob replied. His gooey body stretched out from underneath Rex and reformed behind them. It fired a bullet at them, knocking them down. He then ran from the room. "Hey...I think he dropped something!" Blue said. He grabbed the blue paper the green blob had dropped. "Wait...this is the blueprint for my StalkerX-10 robot! He must've stolen these from me!" "But why would he want these blueprints?" Rex asked. "I don't know...hey, he drew something on the back...it looks like some sort of map." "I will scan it and try to match it with other maps on the Internet." After scanning it, Rex beeped. "Match found. Let's go." The map lead them to BetterthanCuboy Academy, inside a tool shed. "Why would the map lead us here?" Blue asked. "Because it was the perfect trap!" a voice shouted. The door slammed shut on them, locking instantly. "Myehehehehehehehehehe! "Don't worry, I will blast the door down!" Rex said. But her efforts to escape didn't work. "This must be a stronger metal than it looks." she said. "Blue? Rex? Are you in here?" a voice asked. "Swindler, is that you?" Blue asked. "Yeah!" "Get us out of here!" The door unlocked and they were set free. "What were you doing in there?" Swindler asked. "What are you doing here? How'd you find us?" Blue asked. "I followed you guys here. I got a little lost on the way, but eventually I heard banging and came to see what it was." "Someone locked us in here. I think they kidnapped the Professor and are using my blueprints to build a dangerous robot." "Let's go find them." "We can't. We have no leads from here. I don't know where to go next." "I think I know." Kapowski said, joining them. "Kapowski? How do you know where to look?" "I saw a trail of green enzymes going south. If we follow it, we may be able to find the Professor." "Thanks guys. I'm glad you came back to help." "Yeah, well, best friends got to look out for each other's dads...that sounded weird. Let's just go find him." "Okay." The trail of green enzymes led them to an abandoned ice cream parlor. Rex kicked the door in. "Huh? Green! Go stop them!" a voice shouted Suddenly, the green blob appeared from around the corner. "I knew you were involved in this somehow!" Blue shouted. Green replied by tackling Swindler. Swindler and Green began to wrestle on the ground. "I'll keep him busy, you go find the Professor!" he shouted. They ran deeper into the ice cream shop. "Whoa...there are mercenaries around the corner. I'll draw their fire while you sneak into the next room." Kapowski said. "Thanks man." Blue replied. "What? But I can't do that I'm too scared to--wahh!" Kapowski rambled as Blue pushed him out into the hallway. "Hey! There's some random guy that most likely doesn't know anything about the evil plan and is totally innocent! Get him!" a mercenary shouted. "Oh, come on!" Kapowski yelled as he ran from the mercenaries. Blue and Rex snuck into the next room. Rex kicked the door down. "Ahh! How did you get past Green and the mercenaries?" Doctor Nastidious asked. "All that matters is that you are going to let my dad go and give me those robot parts." Blue replied. "Okay, okay, I'm defeated. I know when it's time to...destroy you!" Dr. Nastidious shouted as he pushed a button. "Firing laser!" a robotic voice shouted as a red beam blasted through the darkness. Rex quickly dodged it and fired back. The Machine came out from the shadows, blasting lasers at them. Blue hopped out of Rex209. While Rex fought The Machine, he untied the Professor. "Blue, take this clipboard. You know what to do!" Professor said. Blue nodded. He then leapt in front of Rex as the Machine fired another laser. He swung the clipboard and reflected the laser, hitting the Machine in its weak point. The white robot buzzed and beeped before exploding. "No! My Machine!" Doctor Nastidious cried before being knocked out by Professor. "That is for making me miss Forensic Friday!" Episode Three-A Feast Fit For a Cat! "Dude, do you know what today is?" Kapowski asked. The group was walking through the halls on their way to lunch. "Um, Thursday?" Swindler replied. "Cheeseburger Thursday! My favorite day of the week! I can't wait to slap all those toppings onto that meat patty..." Swindler began to laugh. "What? What's wrong with--Swindler, you have a dirty mind, let me say that now. It was not a euphemism!" Kapowski shouted. "Hey, what's up with the lunch menu?" Snow asked. Kapowski looked over to see the janitor, Peanuts the monkey, removing words from the lunch menu. "What's going on?" "Oh, well, someone broke in last night and ate all of the burgers and toppings, so we have to change the lunch menu today." Peanuts replied. "What?! It's all gone?! Even the ketchup?" "Yep, even the ketchup." Peanuts responded, a tear forming in his eye. He wiped it away. "Well anyways, I hope you enjoy today's lunch." "What is today's lunch?" "Well, since all of the burgers and toppings are gone, we have to break out that mystery meat and old PB&J's from the back room. They're probably not safe to eat, but Nitrome Boss insisted." "Noooooooo! Not mystery meat! Have you no soul?" "It ain't me, it's Nitrome Boss. And no, I don't think he does have one. Enjoy your lunch!" "Whyyyyyyyy!?" "Wait, this is really weird. Why would someone break in, eat all of the burgers, and then leave? No-one would be able to eat that many burgers. Something strange is going on." Snow said. "Hmm, I'll bet Nitrome Boss has something to do with this. He's chubby, loves cheeseburgers, and he gets to see us in misery as we are sentenced to death by mystery meat. He loves seeing us students suffer. I'd say he's a prime candidate." Blue said. "You've got a good point Blue. I think I have a plan. We'll interview Nitrome Boss about the theft. If he says anything suspicious, we move to phase two. We'll plant cameras in his office, the kitchen, and in the cafeteria, and see if we spot anything strange." "I'll do anything to find the culprit. Darn you, Cheeseburger Thief!!!!!111" Kapowski shouted at the ceiling. "I'm confused, why are you in my office again?" Nitrome Boss asked. "We're here to interview you for the school newspaper." Snow replied. "About what? My job? My childhood? My extremely good looks?" Licorice held back a gag as he said the last one. "Um, no, none of those things, though I must say, you are looking...um...very, um, good." Snow said, finishing her sentence in a fit of coughing. "What's the matter?!" Nitrome Boss demanded. "Nothing, I just...had trouble saying that sentence." she mumbled. "What?" "Nothing! Nothing. So, what is your opinion on the recent cheese-burglary that occurred last night?" "Ooh, cheese-burglary, I like that. Will that be your headline?" "Um, sure. Just answer the question please." "I am outraged!!!!111 As you know, cheeseburgers are my favorite food in the world. To have my meal violated by such a prankster is absolutely infuriating!!!!!111" "Uh huh...so you think this was just some prank?" "Of course it was!!!111 My school is armed with the best security system in the world. Anyone who got in probably had a student ID of some sort and was simply playing a prank. But an enraging one nonetheless!!!111" "Okay, so, how do you feel about how this 'prank' effected the students at your school?" Licorice asked. "I am equally upset about that. I am trying to run a school here! And the school board said that you cannot have a full day of school without serving lunch. I was forced to resort to disgusting mystery meat and bland PB&Js! I actually flavored my mystery meat with some salt and pepper, it wasn't so bad after I--" "Wait, you...also, ate the mystery meat?" "Well, of course! I never bring a lunch because I always depend on the delicious meal options offered at the school cafeteria for lunch, so I too was left to feast on the malnutrition that is mystery meat." "Oh...okay. Lick, I think we have everything we need. Thank you for your time, Mr. Nitrome Boss." Snow said as they got up and left the room. "Cheese-burglary. How punny." Nitrome Boss said to himself. "So, what'd you find out?" Kapowski asked. "I don't think he did it. He ate the mystery meat too, even admitted how much he hated it. He even gave a good reason for having to rely on the mystery meat too, since the school board requires that lunch be served for there to be a full day of school." Snow explained. "Plus, Nitrome Boss wouldn't eat all of the cheeseburgers because he would have known that there would be no lunch for the school tomorrow and they'd have to either serve mystery meat, or close the school. He can't risk that kind of bad publicity, he'd be fired!" Licorice added. "Well who else could it be?" Blue asked. "I'm not sure. I think Nitrome Boss is out of the question now, but we should definitely plant cameras in the kitchen and the cafeteria tonight to look for any suspicious activity." Snow replied. "All right. Let's do it." The next day, the group was once again horrified as Fried Chicken Friday was interrupted by the lack of delicious fried chicken, coleslaw, potato salad, and corn on the cob. "Nooooooo!" Blue cried. "Fried Chicken Friday is my favorite day of the week! Darn you, Fried Chicken Criminal!" "It seems the Food Bandit has struck again. Let's go check our camera footage!" Snow said. The grabbed their hidden camera and watched the video on Kapowski's laptop. "Huh, it's definitely big and chubby like Nitrome Boss, but it seems to act more like an animal too." Licorice said. "Hey, it has a tail! And those look like cat ears!" Swindler said. "Where do we know a fat cat from?" Snow asked. "A fat cat? Perhaps I can be of assistance." a voice thundered in their heads. They turned around to see a bluish-purple owl fluttering next to them. "Hello. I am Owl. I think I may be able to help with your issue." his voice reverberated their minds as he spoke to them through telepathy. "You can? How?" Blue asked. "I have a friend named Neko. He has been acting strange lately. We usually play Towers and Tarragons together every night. The past two nights, however, he has not been online. That video has confirmed my suspicions." Owl replied. "What are we going to do?" Swindler asked. "Tonight we will hide out in the kitchen and wait for him to arrive. Then we will stop him." "But tonight is Saturday night, why would he come tonight?" Snow asked. "Tomorrow morning there is a brunch after the parent-teacher meetings. I believe he will try to eat the meal prepared for the event." "Okay then, we'll stop him. Tonight." A door swung open and slammed shut again. "I think he just came into the kitchen!" Licorice whisper-shouted from her hiding place behind one of the counters. "Shh, he might hear you." Owl hissed. A massive figure walked over to the pantry and began to wolf down its contents. "Now!" Owl yelled. The group leapt up, flicking the lights on. Neko spun around. "Huh? His eyes are closed. He must be eating in his sleep!" Swindler shouted. "Food!" the giant cat mumbled. "Neko, wake up!" Owl shouted. The cat's eyes fluttered open. His pupils were extremely small. "Uh oh, what'd we do?" Snow asked. "Oh yeah, remember that whole thing about not waking people who are sleep-walking? I think that's why!" Kapowski yelled. Neko began to swing his arms around angrily. "Swindler, Blue, hold him down until he calms himself!" Licorice said. Swindler and Blue (in Rex209) raced to Neko's side and held him against the floor. Neko continued to struggle. Suddenly, they all heard loud gurgling noises. "What was that? Swindler asked. Blue looked down at Neko's stomach. "He's going to blow! Run for your lives!" Kapowski shouted. The group abandoned the mission and ran from the kitchen. Neko burped with such ferocity that it made the building shake on its foundation. A blue mega-laser blasted out of his mouth, burning a hole in the ceiling of the kitchen. He sat up, confused. "What happened?" he asked. "You were sleep-eating and when we woke you up you went berserk!" Blue explained. "Oh. I guess that's my fault. Lately I've been really tired because between playing Towers and Tarragons with Owl and studying for my final exam, I haven't gotten much sleep. I started going to bed early, but that meant that I usually had a light dinner and was hungry when I went to bed." Neko explained. "That's all right, Neko. I'm sorry, if you were so tired you could have told me. I could wait a while before getting the Sword of Righteous Fury in the game. I still need to get to level 31 and collect the Pulmonary Organs of Raxolon anyway." Owl said. "Thanks dude. I was just afraid that you would get as mad as a Fire Tarragon if I told you. And then you'd steal all of my gold and slay me with an Enchanted Taco of Pixie Atlantis." Neko responded. "What are they talking about?" Licorice asked as the two continued to ramble on about game references. "I have no idea. And I speak nerd!" Kapowski replied. ~Thanks to AC4E for her suggestion! Episode Four-Bow (and Arrow) to the King! "All right, who would win in a fight, Mechasaur, or Defense Robot Alpha?" Swindler asked. "Mechasaur, obviously! His laser would burn a whole right through Defense Robot Alpha!" Kapowski replied. "I don't know, I think those green energy orbs would be too much for Mechasaur." "Hmm, I guess you're right. Okay, okay, how about Mint Choc Chip vs. Purple Frost?" "That's a tough one. I'd have to go with Mint on this one. He has the ranged ice powers, Purple can't freeze you unless he touches you directly." Blue piped in. "True." "All right, who else could we compare...ooh, how about this: in an archery competition, who would win? Kit and Angelo, or Okie and Dokie?" Snow asked. "Who?" Kapowski asked. "Kit and Angelo are those two cat angels, the ones on the archery team. And Okie and Dokie are the two guys that were recently thawed out of the ice in the meat locker. It turns out they're pretty good at archery too." "Pretty good? Me think we are very good!" a voice said. The two cavemen stomped up to the group that had gathered in the courtyard for lunch. "Me agree." the one in the green toga said. "Thanks, Okie. Now, who these cats you talk about? We show them what real archer look like!" the one wearing the orange toga said. "We are the cats, and we accept your challenge!" another voice said. A winged pink cat and a winged orange cat joined the group. "Whoa, imagine if Mint Choc Chip and Purple had been here when we'd mentioned them, there'd be an epic battle right now!" Blue cheered. "So, how about it? Are you ready to face our impeccable precision, or are you too chicken?" Kit, the pink one, said. "Me not know what impeccable mean, but you going down!" Dokie replied. "All right then, I guess we're having an archery competition then. So, when will we meet?" Angelo, the orange cat, asked. "MEAT! MEAT!" Dokie shouted. "No, I mean when will we get together for the contest?" Angelo clarified. "Oh, uh...Okie, how two-thirty work for you?" Dokie asked. "Me agree." Okie replied. "It's settled then! Meet us at the archery range at two-thirty, where we will defeat you!" Kit shouted. "MEAT!" Dokie cried. The two angel cats rolled their eyes and flew away. "Man, I can't wait for two-thirty!" Kapowski yelled. "I can, I have a dentist appointment at two-thirty." Licorice said. "Wow, I wouldn't want to be you at...tooth-hurty! Ha! Yeah, I had to, it was right there." At two-thirty the audience assembled to watch the epic showdown, excluding Licorice who had an unfortunately-timed dentist appointment. "This is going to be awesome!" Kapowski said, taking a seat in a folding chair. He set a glass of water down on a table next to him. "Yeah, I know! I've been selling tickets for this thing all day!" Swindler responded. "What? How did you get away with that? Didn't an administrator stop you?" Blue asked. "Nope. I got them all front row seats and they let me go on about my business." "Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your seats! The ultimate archery showdown is about to begin! Concessions are available at the snack table!" Mail Bird announced into his megaphone. Kapowski looked over at the snack table, where Swindler now stood. "Seriously? You're selling snacks too?" he asked. "Of course man. Got to rake in that cash somehow." Swindler replied. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the ultimate archery showdown! In the corner, we have the two angelic felines with the best bow lines, give it up for Kit and Angeloooooooo!" Mail Bird shouted. The crowd cheered madly as the two cats ran onto the field, toting their bows and quivers with them. "And in this corner, the prehistoric less-evolved marksmen of the Quaternary period, Okie and Dokie!!!!!!!" Mail Bird yelled. As the two cavemen dashed onto the field, the crowd remained silent. Someone coughed in the midst of the awkward silence. "I uh, I see we have no clear fan-favorite tonight. Anyways, let's get ready to shoot some arrows! The two teams will participate in three events, the 150 meter target challenge, the time trial, and finally the apple-blasting test! First up, Okie and Dokie!" Mail Bird bellowed into the microphone. Okie stepped up to the line marked on the field. One hundred fifty-meters away, the target stood, awaiting the many arrows that were to strike it. Okie nocked an arrow and drew back the bowstring. After a few adjustments, he released the bowstring and the arrow arched through the air. It thudded into the target into the bulls-eye ring. The crowd gasped collectively and then began to cheer. "I guess since no-one had really seen the cavemen in action before, they all doubted they'd win. I guess that just changed a lot of minds, though." Kapowski commented. Dokie fired his arrow. It landed in one of the inner rings, just above Okie's shot. The crowd exploded with applause once again. "Next up, Kit and Angelo!" Mail Bird announced. The cats stepped up to the line marking. Kit fired an arrow. It soared through the air and struck into the bulls-eye ring. "Amazing! This competition is really close folks! A real edge-of-your-seat showdown!" Mail Bird commented. Angelo released his bowstring and the arrow flew off. It landed right next to Kit's arrow, inside the bulls-eye ring. "Yes! Another bulls-eye!" Kit cheered. He high-fived Angelo in celebration. "Okie, me think we need step up game." Dokie said. "Me agree." Okie said. "Oh, Tyra! Come here, girl!" Dokie called. Kapowski looked down at the water glass he had set on the table. He gasped as the water rippled and the earth shook. "RAWWWWWR!" "Oh my goodness! A Tyrannosaurus Rex! Run for your lives!" Mail Bird shouted. The crowd screamed and ran, knocking over seats as they dashed away. "Wait! Wait! Buy T-Rex repellant! It really works!" Swindler called from his kiosk as the crowd ran by. He sprayed some on himself. "See?" Swindler was cut off when the T-Rex's foot came slamming down on top of him. "Maybe I need another spritz." his muffled voice said from under the dinosaur's foot. The T-Rex roared again. "What were you thinking?" Blue yelled at the two cavemen. "Me was thinking that we can't afford loss. So, me call pet dinosaur to scare off competition." Dokie replied. "Me agree." Okie added. "Does he say anything besides that?" Kapowski asked. Dokie shrugged. "Well your plan didn't work anyway, look!" Blue said. They all looked over to see the two cat angels firing arrows at the T-Rex. "No! Don't hurt Tyra!" Dokie yelled. "Me agree!" Okie shouted. "Well what else are we supposed to do? If we don't, it'll eat everyone!" Angelo yelled. "There might be another way." Kit said. He drew an arrow from his quiver. The arrow had a red heart-shaped tip on it. "What that?" Dokie asked. "Something that'll calm Tyra down." Kit replied as he fired the arrow. It struck the rampaging dinosaur right in the neck. The dinosaur stopped roaring and laid down on the ground. It smiled and began to wag its tail. "Tyra is as tame as a butterfly now." Kit said. "Thank you for not hurting Tyra. You were right, you two best archers in school." Dokie said. "Me agree." Okie added. "Aw, well, you guys aren't so bad yourselves. Why don't you join the archery team?" Angelo offered. "That sound nice." Dokie replied. "Me agree." Okie said. The four archers walked off together, now good friends. "Um, guys! I think you forgot something!" Kapowski yelled after them. He sighed. "Hey Swindler, do you have any, um...giant T-Rex sized dog leashes?" Blue asked. ~Thanks to TestSubjectFan for his suggestion! Sneaky Peek at Episode Five! "There he is! Grab him!" Swindler shouted. Licorice leapt at the small porcupine. "Got him! Ouch! Quills!" she screamed, releasing the porcupine. The porcupine rolled off the desk, onto the windowsill, and hopped out the window. "Oh great, he's getting away!" Swindler cried. "No! Roly Poly, come back! You'll get hurt out in the schoolyard!" Justin called after his beloved pet. Suggestions I hope you enjoyed Cuboy Academy! I hope you got all the jokes! If you liked it, leave a suggestion in the comments for the next episode's character of focus. A list of characters that have already been done is below so that you can get an idea of what kind of suggestions you can make. Characters: Zapo Lady Snow Fox Hallbert Mail Bird Yin & Yang Norman Noggin Ditto Teenager (Oodlegobs) Swindler Green Warlock Ice Cream Characters Licorice Jack Frost Mr. Protagonist Droplet Rainbogeddon Twins Uncle Rico & Billy Eskimo Austin Carter Hotair Blue Neko and Owl Twin Shot Angels & B.C. Cavemen Trivia *Kapowski constantly breaks the fourth wall, despite his friends' prompting not to. *In the episode 'Going Green' when the green enzymes yell 'GET HIM' it is a reference to the Touchy skin for the Test Subject Series. *NMDFanfictionMon is a series written by AustinCarter4ever that you can read on the wiki. *Rex209 has shown to be quite versatile, armed with a flamethrower, a double-barrel shotgun, an AWS (Audio Weapons System), X-ray scanners, a cloaking device, software-developing programs, and a hull overheat ability. *Kapowski's favorite food is cheeseburgers. Blue's favorite food is fried chicken (and food pills). Swindler's favorite food is tacos. Category:Stories